The Major Issue
by TheAmethystRiddle
Summary: Artemis goes in search of his father's former bodyguard, but the man's return brings more trouble than anyone could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I have several more chapters, but I want a reaction before I post them. I know it's short, but please review!**

* * *

Ho Chi Minh City in the summer. Four years (or rather, seven) had done nothing to improve Artemis Fowl's opinion of the place. Little had changed, except that the youth sprawled in the shade had upgraded their game systems. And Artemis had upgraded his friends. His informant this time was not a nervous Vietnamese man but someone much more intelligent, more clever, more informed and definitely more-

"Hello, Mulch. Glorifying yourself again?" The unsettling youth smirked at the dwarf's reaction, a combination of guilty start and terrified squeal. Mulch Diggums was crouched unhappily in the shade of a café umbrella, slathered in sunscreen and wearing enough clothing to smother a troll. While Artemis, although unhappy in the sun, could masquerade as one of its residents, the dwarf whose counsel he required could not.

"D'arvit, Artemis, you scared the dirt out of me," Mulch growled, his beard bristling. "How do you Mud People stand all this sun? Can we go inside? Better yet, can we go underground? No, wait, Butler couldn't fit. Wait- where's Butler?" Artemis fought to keep the amusement from his face as Mulch's self-centered (and fairly nonsensical) train of thought progressed. It wasn't until Mulch asked about Butler that the boy's mind was brought back around to the task at hand.

"There's no need to be concerned. He's equally efficient with a sniper rifle as with a close-range weapon. Do you have the information?" Artemis sat in the chair across from Mulch, lacing his fingers together on the slightly grimy tabletop. He waved away the waiter who came running up, though, given Mulch's disappointed expression, the dwarf had been about to order something to eat.

"Well, first I thought we might discuss my fee-"

"Mr. Diggums." Artemis' tone was utterly businesslike now. The change in his tone was enough to make Mulch blink in surprise. "You know I am more than capable of reimbursing you for your services, and that I have no reason to cheat you of any money that you are due. The information, please."

Reluctantly, Mulch drew a USB drive from his pocket and handed it to Artemis. "As far as I can tell, he's still alive. Everything I found out is on that drive, including his general whereabouts and who's keeping him. You'll be happy to know that it's not the Russians."

"Thank you," Artemis said, taking the USB and sliding it into his pocket. "I have calculated your fee and I believe this is the amount I owe you. You will find that the heartening nature of your report has resulted in an appreciable bonus." Artemis drew up a check as he spoke, signing it with a flourish. When Mulch took it his eyes widened, flicking from the check to Artemis' face.

"Wow. This is- and plus the advance- that's- wow. Are you sure about this?" Mulch was both pleased and intimidated, holding the check as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

"Of course. You have been very helpful. I will not hesitate to call on your services again." Artemis stood as he spoke, making a curious gesture in the direction of a window that made an excellent vantage point. He turned to go, his spirits slightly lifted. "At this point, the failure would be on my part if I cannot rescue Antonius Butler."


	2. Chapter 2

**I only have six chapters at this point (and they're all the same length as the first one), so I'm going to post them one at a time to give myself the chance to write more. That way I'll have a more steady flow of chapters.**

* * *

The Lear jet was refreshingly air-conditioned and quiet. Artemis spent the first hour trawling through excess information, compiling the key points into a handy reference file. When he was done he put the computer aside, his eyes stinging from the light of the screen, and joined Butler in the cockpit. He took over the copilot's duties wordlessly, the ritual a familiar one to them both. They were flying over Russia's westernmost ice fields when Artemis spoke up.

"What was your uncle like? Were you… close?" He hadn't meant to intrude, but he could tell from Butler's suddenly stiffened posture that the subject was a painful one. The desire to ease his friend's pain warred with the vital need to keep his intentions concealed. If only there was a way.

"He was a good man. A strong man." Butler's words were tense, clipped, the most indication of any emotion other than amusement that Artemis had ever seen. "He was like a father to me. But he was a soldier, through and through. One of the harshest disciplinarians I ever met. I should've raised you the way he raised me." The two of them shared a sidelong look, and Artemis laughed while Butler smirked.

"Why?"

The question startled Artemis. It wasn't that Butler didn't make a habit of questioning him- on the contrary, Butler was as much a sounding board as a bodyguard or chauffer. No, Artemis simply had not planned for Butler's asking that question, however logical a response it was. He rarely lied to Butler. Oh, he omitted facts that were inconsequential, he often neglected to inform Butler of those things he might find objectionable, and he had once simply told Butler to go away, please, because it was a secret, but no part of Artemis wished to lie to Butler. An uncomfortable silence grew between them as Butler waited for an answer and Artemis tried to think of what to say. The truth was the easiest, but the most dangerous. A lie was not guaranteed to work, and evasion would simply arouse Butler's suspicion. Half-truths would lead to more questions. Keeping things from Butler was more trouble than it was worth.

"There's… a chance that he might still be alive. A _chance_," he emphasized, when Butler turned to look at him incredulously. "If I am able, I wish to bring him home. My father has been despondent of late, and it is my belief that the return of his companion would aid in remedying that. But I must ask that you say nothing of this to anyone. It is a fairly delicate matter, and I wouldn't like anyone to be in danger. Also, it's a surprise." His last words startled him, as he hadn't meant to say them, and the absurdity of their being tacked on the end of such a serious statement made the both of them laugh for the second time that day.

What Artemis didn't say, and what weighed heavily on him for the rest of the flight, was that Butler would not be joining him on the rescue attempt. The concept of aloneness was a frightening thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay! My memory's like a sieve. I have a few chapters and then it may be a while before I can crank out more. But don't lose hope! It should happen eventually.**

* * *

They arrived at Fowl Manor with the knowledge that, in two days, Artemis would fly out again to a research facility in Norway. What he was doing there, he couldn't say, although he had made the prediction that it would be drastically changing the energy market within the next ten years. In truth, Norway was the site of something much more sinister. In the heart of the mountains was a small, independently operated laboratory specializing in human weapons. Despite their secrecy, it had not been too difficult for Artemis to discover them and their proximity to the Fowl Star crash. On the day of the explosion they had had a ship less than ten nautical miles from the Fowl Star's coordinates. A little more research revealed that they had an uncomfortably keen interest in the Butler family, and that they had for years been trying unsuccessfully to recruit a Butler. Until, only months after the Fowl Star's sinking, they had suddenly stopped. Mulch's investigations had given Artemis valuable information about the topography and layout of the laboratory and its surrounding area, as well as providing him with an extensive network of tunnels to utilize. And, most importantly, Mulch had confirmed that Major Antonius Butler was alive.

He was making his plans without Butler for this trip, and it was a disconcerting feeling to turn to ask his trusty friend a question, only to remember that he was going this mission alone. What he told his parents and Butler was that the research was so confidential that even Butler could not accompany him. What he told himself was that he could not endanger his friend by placing him within the reach of an organization that had already proven itself capable of kidnapping one Butler.

The eve of his departure found him packing a solitary suitcase with the necessary supplies: clothes, his computer, power cords and various electronic gadgets. The holophone lay open on his bed, where he had been talking to Holly earlier that evening. His ruminations on whether to bring the black or the silver Armani were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was not a code knock; he drew the sheets over the holophone in case it was his mother, come to say goodbye before his early-morning flight. Instead, to his surprise, it was Butler standing on his doorstep, looking as if he might simply keel over and die from sheer unhappiness. But, no, that was Artemis' own sadness, reflected for an almost invisible moment in Butler's face. The man pushed without a word into Artemis' bedroom, conducting his customary search for any threat with his usual speed. He flicked back the sheets, checked the locks on the windows, flipped through Artemis' desk, suitcase, wardrobe without regard for the boy's privacy. Artemis found himself missing the security that Butler's presence brought even before he had gone. Butler nodded goodnight and turned to go, reaching the door before he turned to speak.

"Be safe," he said.

Artemis stood still long after the door had shut behind his oldest and dearest friend. He finished packing with a preoccupied air, surveying the contents of his suitcase blankly. Without a word, he went to his desk drawer and drew out the handgun Butler had taught him to use when he was younger. Placing it gently in his suitcase, he closed the bag and went to bed. He was up all night thinking that, somehow, Butler knew, and that he could not let Butler down. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight was uneventful enough, though Artemis found that made no difference to his nerves. The thought of impending danger had never made him nervous before- he had found at a young age that trepidation only made the situation more difficult to deal with. Today, however, was slightly different. Until today, Artemis had always had Butler's unwavering assurance that he would be safe. Until today, Artemis had always had the benefit of Butler's experience and quick thinking in the midst of action. This mission was certainly going to be a learning experience, one way or the other.

The airport at Alta was quiet, and Artemis had no trouble spotting the primly suited driver holding a sign that read simply "FOWL" printed in black. He took his bag from Butler, nodding a farewell, and had already taken a few steps away when a thought occurred to him. He turned back to the man still standing patiently by the steps of the jet, prepared to watch carefully until his charge was out of sight.

"Will you be in town?" Artemis asked, keeping his voice carefully untouched by emotion. Butler blinked at him, his expression equally blank, before replying.

"I'm returning to Fowl Manor for a week or so, but I should be back on Sunday. I'll leave you an address in case you need me."

Artemis nodded and turned without another word, not even looking back as he followed the driver out of the airport and to an SUV with tinted windows. Neither of them spoke a word, and when the driver opened the trunk and offered wordlessly to take his suitcase, Artemis shook his head and climbed in the car.

It wasn't until the driver had gotten in the front seat and locked the doors that Artemis realized she was there.

She dropped out of shielding with a smirk on her face, making Artemis jump and swear loudly.

"Dammit, Holly! Don't do that!" he barked, buckling his seatbelt more forcefully that was necessary. "And please keep your head down- there's a chance Butler may still be watching!" He regained his cool quickly, but the fact remained that he had lost it. Not only that, but Holly had just proven how easy it would be for someone to ambush him. There were some issues that needed resolving here.

"Drive," Holly told the man in the driver's seat, who Artemis now realized was mesmerized. He hadn't seen that. He should have seen that. Butler would have seen that. He cursed inwardly. There were _a lot _of issues that needed resolving here.

"How was your flight?" Holly asked, her voice a little frigid. Artemis winced slightly.

"It was just fine. Thank you for asking." He seemed to have succeeded in conveying his apologies with the tone of his voice because Holly relaxed slightly and gave him a rueful glance. He smiled. "Tell me about this safe house that you mentioned yesterday. Where is it?" Holly grinned.

"I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll have to wait at least a week- Butler won't return until Sunday. Between now and then we can conduct surveillance and review our plan of action." Holly nodded her acknowledgment of his words, though her expression was concerned.

"And you're _sure_ it's better to do this without Butler?"

"Positive. His presence would not increase our odds of success by any appreciable amount, but it would certainly increase the danger to his person. He will be much more useful as an avenue of escape." The lie was delivered beautifully, setting the stage for an ambiguous silence that lasted the entire drive.

The locale they arrived at was very pretty, dotted with sagebrush and heather and overlooking a somberly toned valley empty of all but the local wildlife. It was also conspicuously safe house-less.

"He's mesmerized. Why pay him?" Holly asked as Artemis handed the driver a very large amount of money in euros.

"I'm wealthy. Why not?" Artemis smirked at her as the man left, the limo's tires protesting the lack of road. "Have you been talking to Mulch much lately?"

Holly clapped a hand over her mouth as she walked, presumably in the direction of the safe house. "Is that who I sounded like?" she asked, looking genuinely worried. Artemis laughed easily at her reaction. Holly gave him the same feeling of security as Butler did, if on a slightly lesser level.

"I'm afraid so. I would recommend psychiatric help."

Holly laughed, too, and stopped by an oddly shaped bush. "This should be it," she said, kneeling to look. "Ah!" Her exclamation of satisfaction was explained by the panel she had uncovered, hidden within the bush and covered with cam foil. She typed out a sequence using the keyboard, but cursed when the verification light flashed red at her. "D'arvit! I hate it when they change these!" She tried a couple more times, but after each the light flashed mockingly back.

"May I try?" Artemis asked once Holly had taught him a few new swears in Gnommish.

"Sure, yeah." Her voice and her face told him she was doubtful of his success.

He only required four tries to discover the code, although between the second and the third he had to take a moment to override the security system warning him that further attempts would result in the summoning of LEP personnel. He promised the little Holly in his mind that he would fix it once he was done.

His triumph left Holly speechless and gaping in a way that was slightly more than slightly amusing. He picked up his suitcase and gestured invitingly to the newly-revealed hydraulic entrance to the safe house. "Shall we?"

Holly preceded him rather huffily inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last finished chapter I have right now, so it may or may not be a while until there are more. I probably should have spread out the ones I had, but I felt really bad for skipping out on this story. I'll try to get some done over the next few days and start posting them on a weekly or biweekly basis.**

* * *

Artemis expected that Holly would be thinking very hard about his comments regarding Butler's presence (or lack thereof), and his proof came that night as they were both preparing for bed.

"You're an idiot."

Artemis blinked, paused in brushing his teeth to look at Holly in the mirror, and then decided that the statement didn't justify a response.

"You should have brought him."

This as he was spitting out the toothpaste into the sink, running the toothbrush under the water. He looked at her reflection again, and she looked at his. It qualified as eye contact.

"That goes without saying," he replied, placing the toothbrush neatly on the counter and turning to face her.

"So why not? Why not let him in on the big secret? Do you have any idea how much more dangerous this is without him?"

"I do. But I felt that fact was clearly offset by the amount of danger he would be in if I had decided to bring him. These people have already proven themselves to be more than capable of-"

"That's not what it's about, is it?" Holly had that concerned look on her face that meant she thought he was missing some emotional cue. The irksome nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him that perhaps she was right.

"If you would please explain?" Holly's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his evasive response, but he kept his features carefully neutral. It was unsettling to note that he seemed to be concealing his feelings from his friends more than usual lately.

"Artemis…" She seemed suddenly to have an overwhelming interest in the stretch of tiled wall slightly to the left of Artemis' face. He found himself following her gaze with a fleeting glance, just in case there actually was something of interest to see there and she wasn't simply avoiding making eye contact. The particular stretch of wall that held her attention was no more interesting and no less an ugly shade of beige than the rest of the room.

"Do you plan to continue your sentence?" he asked, almost snidely. He just barely stopped himself from adding, "Or may I leave?" He didn't want to sound like the rude, arrogant twelve-year-old he had once been. He did anyway.

"You just… You've just been doing this for so long, and you've always had Butler to watch your back, and he's had to save your butt more than once, and, well…" Holly took a deep breath, still inspecting the wall to Artemis' left. He checked quickly to make sure nothing had changed. Nothing had. "It's just, well, that there comes a time in every LEP officer's career when they have to do a mission alone, without a superior officer around. I just think that maybe- maybe- you're trying to prove yourself. And that maybe that might be dangerous."

No. No. He wouldn't make a mistake like that. He wouldn't have allowed himself to be so blind to such a critical matter. He pushed past Holly into the shared room, climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. No.

"Artemis?" Holly followed him halfway out, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice. Her tone painted a picture in his mind: her thin eyebrows knitted concernedly, her cherubic mouth turned down in a frown. Petite arms hugged close to her body, mismatched eyes questioning, waiting for an answer. He gave it.

"Maybe you're right."


End file.
